A Journal Entry Of A Critic Filipino Version
by kris-kaminari
Summary: Sina Sasuke, Sakura at Chouji ay napili ng isang walang kinakatakutang kritiko at tinanong sa kanila ang pinaka nakakaintrigang katanungang “Ano ang PagIbig para sa iyo?” R&R POV


Disclaimer: Hindi ako ang may ari ng Naruto.. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Journal Entry Of A Critic [Tagalog Version

Chapter 1

Ako si Takeshi Utsonomiya, isang kritiko, na ang buhay ay umiikot sa pag-interbyu sa mga sikat na artista tulad nina Yagami Light, Tamaki Suou, Kurosaki Ichigo at marami pang iba. (Inggit kayo noh! Gusto niyo malaman ang mga pinagsasabi nila? Asa! Bwahahaha!)

Binigyan ako ng isang espesyal na_ pass _sa isang lugar kung saan kadalsan tumatambay ang mga _cast_ ng palabas na Naruto. Sa lugar din na ito kadalasan ginaganap ang mga miting para sa pagpaplano ng mga bagong proyekto para sa mga artista.

Binigyan lamang ako ng isang oras para magawa ang aking interbyu at dahil ditto ay ang mga pinili ko na interbyuhin ay sina Sasuke, Sakura at Chouji. (Si Chouji? Kakaiba noh! Basta basahin niyo na lang ito para malaman niyo kung bakit siya ang pinili ko)

Nov. 22, 2007

Naglalakad ako na may hawak na _thin-pointed na ballpen_ at isang itim na kwaderno na tila parang isang _Death Note_ (Syempre, hindi Death Note yun kasi kung Death Note nga yun, bago ko pa masulat ang pangalan ni Sasuke ay lasug-lasog na ang maganda kong katawan dahil kay Sakura at kay Ino. Hahah!)

Papunta ako sa kwarto kung saan sila nagshooting noon nung nag written Chuunin Exam sila na binigay ni Morino Ibiki.

Nang Binuksan ko ang makalumang pintuan ay nagulat ako dahil halos lahat ng tinatawag na mga _Celebrity_ ay nandoon.

Iba sa kanila ay kausap ang director na si Masashi Kishimoto. Iba ang kausap ang kapwa artista. At syempre, maiiwasan pa ban a makakita ng mga artista na may mga kausap sa mga nakikintaban at kumukutikutitap na mga_Cellphone_.

Kakaiba itong naramdaman ko. (Syempre, hindi sa tiyan! Nag "ano" naman ako bago umalis ng bahay. Haha!) Pakiramdam ko ay hindi pa ako handa. (Magpakasal? 16 pa lang po ako!) Handang maginterbyu kasi akala ko naman ay para lang silang mga makalumang ninja na handang tumulong sa nangangailangan at sumasabit sabit lang sa mga bubong. Pero biglang naisip ko, totoong buhay na nga ito. (Big Brother! Kaw ba yan? Haha!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UCHIHA SASUKE- ANG POOT NA PUNO NG KASINUNGALINGAN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahit binagsak ko na ang pinto sa pagpasok sa kwarto ay ABA! Walang pumansin sakin! SNOB! Di man lang nila ako pinansin. Marahil ba sila'y langit at lupa ako? (Kanta ba yun? Haha!)

Balik tayo sa kwento, habang tinutuloy ko ang aking pagmamasid ay laking gulat ko at nakita ko ang isa sa mga pangunahing tauhan sa palabas, si Uchiha Sasuke.

Habang ako papalapit sa kanya, (Syempre kailangan astig ako para pansinin ng mga chicks. Haha!) nadapa ako bigla dahil sa isang balat ng saging (LAKAS NG LOOB NIYO NA MAGTAPON KUNG SAAN-SAAN AH, MGA UNGGOY! Haha!)

Pero syempre, tumayo ako ako agad tapos sinabi sa mga tumingin, "wala kayong nakita!" (Pero sa totoo lang, ang sakit ng glut ko! Haha!) Pero, Achievement yun! Napansin na nila ako! Woohoo!

Balik na ulit sa kwento, nasa harap ko na si Sasuke nang mapansin ko na ang ingay ng kwarto na parang palengke! Grabe talaga! Sasabog na mga tutuli ko sa ingay! Joke lang! haha!

Dahil dito, hinila ko si Sasuke sa isang madilim at maliit na kwarto. Sa loob ng kwartong iyon ay may nakasabit na lamparang salamin na ang ilaw ay nakatapat sa isang upuan kung saan ko pinaupo si Sasuke.

Kabadong-kabado si Sasuke na parang nakita si Orochimaru. (HOY! Di ko kamukha si Orochi! Ang gwapo ko kaya! Haha! Joke lang!)

Basta, pawis na pawis si Sasuke tapos halatang hindi mapakali. Ako naman kasi itong matalino, 'di ko man lang sinabi yung dahilan ng lahat ng ito.

Nang sinabi ko na ang lahat, nawala ang kaba niya at nang tinanong ko na siya, "Ano ang pag-ibig para sa 'yo?". Biglang ngumiti siya na parang hindi siya ang Sasuke na napapanood natin.

Sumagot siya at sinabi, "Pag-ibig? Syempre, ito ay ang pagpapakita ng kakaibang paghanga sa isang tao and ang taong hinahangaan mo ay nagpapakita rin ng parehong paghanga sayo."

Sinabi ko naman sa kanya, "Naiintindihan kita pero pwede ka bang magbigay ng kongkretong halimbawa?"

Sumagot siya agad at sinabi, "Siguro kapag nagpakamatay ka para sa isang tao at dahil dito ay napakamatay din siya para makasama ka."

Nang marinig ko ang sagot niya, sinabi ko sa sarili ko, "huh? Si Sasuke ba yan o si Shakespeare? Grabe! Nagbabasa pala si Sasuke ng mga ganyang libro."

Habang kinakausap ko ang aking sarili ay dinagdagan pa niya ang kanyang sagot.

"Pati na rin pala ang simpleng pagpapakita ng papasalamat sa mga kamag-anak parang ang pagpapasalamat ko sa kuya kong si Itachi."

WHA?! Ang cute ni Sasuke noh! Ang CUTE batukan at sabihin na, "Hoy! Wala na tayo sa nakaraan mo! Nasa kasalukuyang panahon na tayo! 'Di ba dapat nagmumukmok ka dyan at sinasabi, _hate, hate, hate_ dahil sa kapatid mo! Bwahaha!"

Pero kung iisipin nga natin, hindi naman talaga pala nagalit si Sasuke kay Itachi. Kung sa bagay, acting lang naman yung lahat ng pag papatay sa mga magulang nila.

Dahil isa akong napaka pormal na kritiko, rinespeto ko nalang ang kanyang mga sagot ng buong puso (medyo lang... haha!)

Ayun, matapos ang 15 mins. na pag interbyu kay Sasuke ay bumalik kami sa miting room na parang walang nangyari at sinimulan ko na ang paghahanap sa susunod kong biktima… Bwahahahahah!

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Sa wakas! napost ko na rin ito! Sorry po sa mga nagintay nito at sorry kung yung tagalog version ay hindi one-shot... anyway, I hope you'll find this fanfic amusing... heheh! Anyway, ipressure niyo ko through you're reviews kasi sa totoo lang, I work under pressure kaya ngayong bakasyon, eto lang ang nasulat ko.. sorry talaga.. hehe.. Basta R&R ha:D


End file.
